


Cereal Revenge

by Tamtam22



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Dom!Hardy, F/M, Fridge Sex?, Jealous Alec, Jealousy, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering, i might change it, sorry about the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamtam22/pseuds/Tamtam22
Summary: After seeing his girlfriend hugging one of her old friend in a shop, Alec gets jealous. He takes some revenge.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Original Female Character(s), Alec Hardy/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Cereal Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the title ;D. If you have any better idea don't hesitate to let me know.

She was wondering which milk should she buy when a hand tapped her shoulder. She immediately turned around to meet a familiar face. He was her friend back at High School, oh she remebered him. He sat next to her at Biology class, they cheated together at every test and they were those "badass" kids who dressed the school's skeleteon.

"_______, is that you right?"- He asked.

"Who are you? I don't who ________ is." She said, but she couldn't hold back her laughter.

"That was rude, _______! My heart really skipped a beat!” He said, but he laughted too. She looked into his blue eyes and now they laughted together. Everyone else in this shop would think they're crazy, but this funny act bought back her memories. "Well then, it was long time since we last met."

"It was at the class reunion, right? That was four years ago!” She still giggled a little. "So, what has been up with you? How is the family?"

"My son borned in November" There was a huge smile on his face. She knew that his family was the most important for him. "We were on holiday in West Bay, just stopped to buy some stuff. What about you?"

"I live here for 3 years now. I’m a journalist at Broadchurch Echo.” His phone buzzed.

“Sorry, the mistress’s impatient. “ There was adoration in his voice towards his wife. “I should go now. Bye ______” He gave her a quick hug and rushed to the checkout. She just chuckled to herself a bit. He’ll never quit being a simp. 

Alec approached one from the back lines. As always he’d a grumpy expression, but the fact that he was pushing a shopping cart made him look funny. God, she loved him so much.

She could’t possibly find any reason why was he silent. For the rest of the shopping, the journey home, he barely said a word. If he did, it was a murmur or just a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’. It started to irritate her. 

They were putting away the groceries they bought, when she decided to ask him what’s wrong.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. His mocking tone made her want to slap him. “What is wrong, is what you did in the shop.” He gave her a dead glare. ”Are you cheating on me?”

“Jesus, Alec!” She could’t help but laught. He must have seen the hug they shared. “No. Why’d I? He was my friend in High School.”

“Friend, huh?” He repeated, but he stepped closer, trapping her between his body and the fridge, his face just inches from hers. “A mate”

She felt her breathing quickening, as his hand explored her bottom half. He pressed his lips to hers, already unbuttoming her jeans. She moaned into his mount. 

“I don’t like your friends” He said into the kiss, but she withdrawned. 

“You won’t tell me who I can-” He kissed her silent again, this time doesen’t letting her go; he held the back of her head firmly, sliding his tongue into her mount. He pulled her pants down past her hips, squeezing her ass. She whimpered. 

His fingers found her wet heat, and without teasing he entered her right away. Now, it was him who let out a whimper.

First it was only one finger, but not too soon another joined. He was searching for her gaze, carving for eye contact. He found her, with eyes couldy because of lust. His cock swelled against her hip as his own desire took over. He started to finger-fuck her roughly, groaning deep in his throat. The other hand of his was kneading on her breast.His long fingers found her sweet spot easily, she burried her face into his neck. 

“Alec” she moaned, breathing heavily. His whole hand was wet with her juices. He felt an intense urge to taste it. He wanted to be drowned in her, but still he kept fingering her. 

Hard.

Her head rolled back against the hard metal.Her mount slightly agape, panting. She was close. He could tell. He increased the speed of his thrusting fingers, his thumb circling at her clit. Another groan escaped him when he felt her pussy closing around his hand.

“I-I’m gonna cum” She said. Her hand closed in a fist at the back of his shirt, bucking into his hand. “Please”

Oh no, he won’t let her go this smoothly. Alec leaned into her, and bit her neck, making her cry out. 

“Say you’re mine.” He whispered into her shoulder.

“I’m- I’m yours! Yours!” She was partially begging for him. 

The plead in her voice made him want to have her fully against the fridge, fuck her untill she coulnd’t think straight, but he needed to be sharp. He bought home the paperwork, so he could be with her. But he was completely aware that if he’d make love to her right here, he wouldn’t be able to focus on his job.

“Please! I’m all yours!” She was trembling in his arms like a little bird as her orgasm took over her. He bent to suck on the bite mark on her throat. It’ll bruise beautifully.

“C’mon darling. Give me one more” He urged her, never stopping his motion. Not even when she was so orgasm-tight, when he could barely move his hand. 

Now she was a mess, overstimulated and moaning, but still bucking into him. Tears were wetting her gorgeous eyes. He kissed them away. He lowered the hem of her blouse, her tits popped out. Her nipples hardened quickly to the cold air. He bent to suck them.

Her second orgasm wasn’t long away; she was rolling her hips to his hand, her fist move up to grip his hair instead. He grinded his hips to hers, giving himself the slightest pleasure, moaning into her neck.

“Come on!” He said, needing her orgasm more than she did. If she would come for him again, he could finally belive her words, that she was his, oh only his, yes only his-

_______’s whole body was shaking in his arms, crying out from the intense delight she felt. His cock twitched in, and for a second he thought he came in his pants. 

He held her until she came down from her high, still trembling a little. He pecked her forehead and slid his fingers out of her. She moaned as the air hit her pussy. He gave her ass a playful slap and raised his long wet fingers to taste her. 

“Hmmm” He said, completely in his own toughts, smirking to himself, while she was still leaning against the cold metal door of the fridge. Her scent filled the small kitchen. Her hair sticked to her neck with sweat. She felt dizzy, from what just happened. 

“Well, thank you, I guess” she said breathy, pushing her hair out of her face. He found the gesture innocent, but explicitly seductive. 

He was still huming when she penguined out of the room to change her sweat damp clothes.

Yes his. Only his.


End file.
